Wieso? Wieso Mama?
by Trory
Summary: Die kleine 11 Jährige Teresa Silverman kommt von ihrer Freundin wieder nach Hause und findet ihre Mama im Badezimmer! Tess denkt über ihren Papa, und ihre Mama nach. Wieso hat ihr Papa sie nicht mehr lieb? Wieso nur?TessRuthJack


Hier ein neuer Oneshot von mir Diesmal dreht er sich um Tess Silverman und Ruth Silverman.

Geschrieben habe ich ihn für eine Challenge auf einem McLeod's Töchter Rpg. Und hier musste ich ihn nun einfach auch noch reinstellen, weil ich ihn unglaublich gut gelungen finde, aber traurig. Ja, ziemlich traurig.

Sagt mir einfach was ihr darüber denkt!

* * *

Wieso? Wieso Mama?

"Tess! Melinda! Kommt ihr zwei, wir müssen langsam los!", sagte die Stimme von Mrs. Calvin und steckte ihren Kopf dann in das Kinderzimmer ihrer elfjährigen Tochter Melinda Calvin. Sie lächelte und sah den beiden Mädchen zu wie sie mit ihren Barbies spielten. Das braunhaarige Mädchen sprang auf und gab ihrer Mami einen Kuss. "Wir kommen schon Mami.", sagte sie und rannte wieder zu ihrer Freundin.

Melinda und Tess waren seit dem Kindergarten beste Freundinnen und unzertrennlich. Tess saß noch immer auf dem Boden, sah zu wie Melinda aufsprang, ihre Mutter liebevoll umarmte und ihr einen Kuss gab. Sie mochte diese Familie sehr. Wieso? Weil hier alles anders war als bei ihr zu Hause. Die Familie Calvin hatte ein großes schönes Haus, und einen wundervollen Garten. Tess und Ruth dagegen wohnten nur in einer Wohnung.

Natürlich war sie auch schön, aber manchmal war die kleine Teresa sehr traurig darüber, dass sie und ihre Mami nicht auch in so einem großartigen Haus wohnen konnten. Abstreiten konnte sie nicht, dass sie oft eifersüchtig war. Melinda hatte viel, was sie nicht hatte. Ihr Vater war Abends zu Hause und brachte sie ins Bett, spielte mit ihr oder sie machten zusammen mit der ganzen Familie einen Ausflug. Auch hatte Melinda einen kleinen Bruder.

Tess wünschte sich so sehr Geschwister, doch immer wenn sie Ruth Silverman danach fragte, dann wich ihr diese aus, meinte nur sie sollte lieber ihre Hausaufgaben fertig machen, damit sie auch keinen Ärger in der Schule bekommen würde. Ja, Geschwister. Das wünschte sie sich am meisten. Zumindest fast. Ihr größter Wunsch war es das ihre Mami und sie wieder bei Papa leben würden.

Dieses Thema verpasste dem Mädchen immer einen Stich im Herzen. Sie wusste doch kaum mehr wie ihr Vater aussah, und über ihn durfte sie mit Ruth nicht reden. Das hatte sie schnell verstanden. Doch sie fand es schade, sehr schade. Teresa wollte einfach nicht verstehen wieso sie nicht mehr bei Papa leben konnten, wieso Ruth dieses Thema so sehr vermied und es hasste auch nur an ihn zu denken. Wieso? Es gab doch sie... wieso gab es sie, wenn ihre Eltern sich nicht mehr sehen wollten? Oft war sie verdammt sauer auf ihre Mama. Sie hasste es das sie mit ihr nie darüber reden wollte, und verstand einfach nicht wieso sie das so tat.

Zwar wusste sie das die beiden geschieden waren, aber Elfjährige verstehen kein bisschen, wieso sich Erwachsene scheiden lassen. Nein, Tess wollte es auch gar nicht verstehen. Wieso auch? Sie war erst elf Jahre alt und wünschte sich nichts mehr als mit ihrer Mama zusammen bei ihrem Papa zu leben. Doch sie wusste, dass es nie so kommen würde. Zu sehr vermied Ruth dieses Thema und es machte Tess traurig.

Sie wusste doch gar nichts über ihren Vater... nichts, rein gar nichts. Tess wusste, dass sie eine Zeitlang zusammen mit ihrer Mutter bei ihm gelebt hatten und dass sich die beiden dann hatten scheiden lassen. Auch hatte Ruth gesagt das ein Leben im Outback nichts für sie war. Doch Tess konnte mit dem Wort Outback auch noch nicht sehr viel anfangen. Das war wirklich nicht leicht für sie. Einmal, als ihre Mutter arbeitete und sie allein zu Hause war, hatte sie sich heimlich in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter geschlichen.

Warum, das wusste sie nicht mehr genau. Der Drang einfach reinzugehen war viel zu groß und sie wollte etwas über ihren Papa erfahren. Hatte er sie denn nicht mehr lieb? Wieso meldete er sich nie? Er musste sie einfach nicht mehr lieben, sonst würde er sich doch bei ihr melden! Doch das tat er einfach nicht. An Feiertagen, Ostern und Weihnachten wartete sie immer auf Anrufe oder Briefe von ihm. Auch an ihrem Geburtstag. Doch nie kam etwas. Todtraurig lief sie immer in ihr Zimmer und weinte sich die Augen aus, weil nichts gekommen war. Nichts! Wieso nur? Ihre Geburtstage waren nichts schönes für sie.

Nein, sie musste immer daran denken, dass ihr Vater sich nicht meldete und sie nicht mehr lieb hatte. Lange hatte sie es so gemacht, aber irgendwann... irgendwann, da hatte sie verstanden das er nicht schreiben würde und sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Wieso? Vielleicht war sie nicht mehr fähig dazu oder vielleicht konnte sie einfach nicht mehr weinen, und hatte alle ihre Tränen bereits verbraucht. Es brachte doch nichts, wenn sie ihrem Vater hinterher weinte. Leider... ihre Tränen würden nichts ändern. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie damals im Schlafzimmer ihrer Mama in alle Schränke und Schubladen geschaut.

Teresa hatte keine Ahnung was sie genau suchte, doch ganz hinten in einem Schrank versteckt, da fand sie dann eine kleine Schachtel. Eine unscheinbare und graue Schachtel. Ihre Finger kribbelten, irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Schachtel ihr mehr über ihren Vater sagen könnte. Ja, sie hatte etwas über ihn gefunden. Fotos und Briefe waren in dieser unscheinbaren Schachtel. Vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig durchsuchte sie diese Schachtel und nahm eines der Fotos in ihre zittrigen Finger. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zur Brust, ihr war leicht schlecht. Sie hatte keine Fotos von ihrem Vater, ihre Mutter sprach doch auch nie über ihn. Angst... sie hatte Angst davor, was sie dort sehen könnte.

Wirklich sehr, sehr viel Angst. Auf dem Foto waren ihre Mama und ihr Papa und hielten sich im Arm. Sie sahen so glücklich und vertraut aus. Wie sie auf diesem Bild lächelten. Es war wunderschön. Doch wieso hatten die beiden sich einfach nicht mehr lieb? Wieso nur? Tess konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen. Es ging nicht. Es ging nicht in den Kopf der kleinen Tess. Damals hatte sie das Foto schnell in ihre Hosentasche gesteckt, warf dann einen weiteren Blick in die Schachtel.

Die Briefe sahen so alt aus, sehr alt, das verpasste ihr einen weiteren Stich. Und es tat wirklich verdammt weh. Doch es war ihr egal. Ihr Herz tat sowieso immer weh, wenn sie nur an ihren Papa dachte, also war es doch egal, wenn es nun noch mehr weh tun würde. Sie nahm einen der Briefe und strich mit den Fingern über den Umschlag. Rot, der Umschlag war rot, und er war so schön aus. Die Schrift ihres Vaters war etwas verschlungen, aber wunderschön. "Jack McLeod", lass sie ab, und erschauerte. Jack...ihr Papa hieß Jack? Mama sprach nie über ihn, sie hatte doch nicht mal seinen Namen gewusst, das war... sie fand es so schrecklich, jetzt spürte sie, dass kleine Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Es machte sie so unendlich traurig, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie bisher nicht Mal seinen Namen gewusst hatte! Das kleine blonde Mädchen brachte es nicht übers Herz den Umschlag zu öffnen und den Brief zu lesen. Sie konnte es nicht, es würde sie nur noch trauriger machen. Und sie war doch immer wegen ihm traurig. Nein, sie wollte nicht noch mehr weinen, weil ihr Papa nie da war! Schnell verschloss sie die Schachtel wieder mit ihrem Deckel und verstaute sie ganz hinten im Schrank. Kurz sah sie die graue Schachtel noch böse an, dann schlug sie die Schranktür laut zu. Sehr laut.

Wieso? Vielleicht wollte sie ihre Wut loswerden, oder sonst etwas. Doch das konnte sie nicht sagen. Wie so oft rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und warf sich dann auf ihr Bett. Tess nahm ihr Lieblingskuscheltier, einen Hund, und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie schloss die Augen, und weinte. Weinte einfach nur... immer weinte sie. Sie weinte so viel, und doch konnte sie es nicht lassen. Das Foto...es kam ihr wieder den Sinn, und sie setzte sich auf. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, nahm sie es aus ihrer Hosentasche, schaute auf das leicht verknitterte Foto. So schön. Ihre Eltern sahen zusammen doch so schön und glücklich aus. Aber was war schon Glück?

Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen, das war das einzige was wirklich zählte. Nichts... alte Fotos und Briefe waren unwichtig. Diese Dinge waren Vergangenheit, und zählten nun nicht mehr. Doch sie hasste es, dass diese Sachen nun so unwichtig waren. Wieso konnten die Erwachsenen das einfach so vergessen? Sie verstand es nicht. Teresa sprang von ihrem Bett, und versteckte das Foto zwischen ihren Sachen im Schrank. Dort war es besser aufgehoben, sie wollte es nicht immer sehen. Und Mama würde sehr sauer auf sie sein, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie ohne ihr Einverständnis ihre Sachen durchsucht hatte und dann dieses Foto einfach genommen hatte.

Nein, Ruth durfte davon nichts erfahren! Die Hoffnung das Ruth mit ihr vielleicht irgendwann über Jack reden würde hatte sie seit einer Weile auch schon aufgegeben, sie glaubte einfach nicht mehr daran, dass sie es irgendwann machen würde. Nein, niemals. Und sie fand es schade, sollten Kinder nicht von beiden Elternteilen wissen? Nicht nur von einem... doch bei Tess war es so. Und es machte sie traurig, wenn sie sah wie glücklich Melinda und ihr Papa waren.

Sie übernachtete ja fast jedes Wochenende hier bei der Familie Calvin. Und immer wenn sie sah wie Kent Calvin seiner Tochter "Gute Nacht" sagte, dann wurde sie wieder traurig. Die Traurigkeit war nie aus ihrem Herzen verschwunden, aber manchmal musste sie diese einfach ausschalten. Sie konnte ja nicht immer mit ihr leben. Ab und zu wollte sie einfach an gar nichts denken. An nichts und wieder nichts. Und vor allem nicht an Jack. "Tess? Tess?", hörte sie und schreckte auf. Oh, sie war sehr im Gedanken gewesen und hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie immer noch bei Melinda im Zimmer war und sie nun los wollten. "Was? Tut mir Leid...", sagte sie und fing dann an ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken.

Ja, so etwas passierte ihr oft. Immer wenn sie an ihre Eltern dachte, versuchte irgendwie zu verstehen wieso es so war wie es war, dann bemerkte sie nichts mehr um sich herum. Wirklich nichts... und es war schlimm. Auch im Unterricht passierte ihr das, aber sie wollte ihrer Mama nicht sagen weswegen die Lehrer sie ermahnt hatten, weil sie unaufmerksam war. Nein, sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ruth wusste, wie oft sie an ihren Papa dachte. Vermutlich würde Mama sich nur aufregen und ihr das auch noch verbieten? Nein, das wollte sie nicht, auch wenn sie eigentlich immer nur traurig wegen ihm war. "Schläfst du nächste Woche wieder hier?", fragte Melinda und half Tess dabei ihre Tasche zu packen.

Diese nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Wie immer.", sagte sie und lachte. Wie immer. Ja, inzwischen war es etwas völlig normales dass sie jedes Wochenende bei ihrer Freundin schlief. Und immer hatten sie sehr viel Spaß, dann dachte sie auch kaum an ihren Vater, nur wenn Melinda's Vater "Gute Nacht" sagte, dann dachte sie wieder an ihn, und träumte auch von ihm. Die Träume waren nichts besonderes. Es waren nur Träume. Und sie hatten nichts zu bedeuten, doch sie malte sich dann alles Mögliche aus. Wieso ihre Eltern nicht mehr zusammen waren, wie es so gekommen war, und ja manchmal, da träumte sie das Papa bei ihnen vorbeikam, und die beiden sich wieder ganz doll lieb hatten, und sie wieder zu ihm zogen.

Aber es würde nicht soweit kommen. Nein, das wusste sie. Doch träumen konnte ihr keiner verbieten und es waren ihre. Keinen anderen ging das etwas an. Melinda lachte und umarmte Tess herzlich. Ja, sie hatte ihre Freundin sehr lieb, sie wusste auch das sie oft traurig war und dass bei ihr zu Hause alles anders war als hier. Es machte sie traurig ihre beste Freundin so zu sehen. Manchmal hatte sie sich auch gefragt ob es nicht schlimmer wurde, wenn sie hier war und ihren Vater sah, doch irgendwann hatten die Mädchen darüber gesprochen und Tess hatte ihr versichert, dass es nicht so war, dass sie es hier toll fand und es schrecklich fände nicht mehr zu ihr kommen zu können.

"Melinda! Tess! Trödelt bitte nicht so! Wir müssen nun wirklich los. Tess, Ruth wartet sicher schon. Mädchen, bitte...ihr seht euch doch Morgen in der Schule wieder", sagte sie fröhliche und ausgeglichene Stimme von Mrs. Calvin. Tess nahm ihren Rucksack und hüpfte dann zusammen mit Melinda die Treppe nach unten. 20 Minuten später waren sie bei der Wohnung der Silverman's angekommen, und Tess bedankte sich bei Mrs Calvin das sie bei ihnen hatte Übernachten dürfen. Das tat sie immer. Sie hatte gelernt, dass es höflicher war. Und es gehörte sich auch einfach, vor allem weil sie nun seit einer sehr langen Zeit jedes Wochenende dort war.

"Bis Morgen Tess.", rief ihre Freundin und Tess winkte ihnen nach. Als das Auto nicht mehr zu sehen war, kramte das Mädchen in ihrem Rucksack nach dem Schlüssel. Seit einer Weile hatte sie von Mama einen Schlüssel bekommen. Sie hatte gesagt, dann würde sie selbstständiger sein und große Mädchen waren selbstständig. Ja, sie liebte ihre Mama, sie liebte sie wirklich. Aber manchmal da liebte sie sie einfach nicht so sehr, wie an anderen Tagen. So war es...Leider! "Mama?", rief sie als sie in der Wohnung war und stellte ihren Rucksack neben das Schuhregal. "Mama?", wo war sie nur?

Wie viel Uhr war es? Sie musste aber schon daheim sein. Da war sie sich sicher. Komisch... das war komisch. Mama hatte ihr doch versichert, dass sie schon hier sein würde wenn sie von Melinda wieder kommen würden. "Mama? Mama bist du da?", rief sie und ging in die Küche. Der Herd war an...also musste sie da sein? Sie musste einfach da sein. "Mama!", langsam bekam Tess Angst. Was war hier los? Wieso antwortete ihre Mama nicht? Normal tat sie das immer sofort... wieso dann heute nicht? "Mama?", wieder rief sie, diesmal lauter. Tess wanderte durch die Wohnung, und sah sich dabei genau um. Doch, Ruth musste hier sein. Ihre Tasche war auch da. Wo war sie dann nur? Ihre Finger umschlossen den Türknauf des Badezimmers und öffneten diese dann. Ein Schrei. Ein sehr lauter panischer Schrei war zu hören.

"MAMA!", Tess fing an zu weinen. "Mama! Mama! Mama!", schrie sie unter Tränen und rannte zu ihrer Mutter die am Boden des Badezimmers lag. Schlief sie? Es sah so aus als ob sie schlafen würde. Das kleine Mädchen kniete sich neben ihre Mama und sah sie aus leicht verweinten Augen an. "Mama...", hauchte sie und fasste sie am Arm. Wieso wachte ihre Mutter nicht auf? Wieso? Was war mit ihr... die rundliche Tablettenschachtel die weiter hinten im Bad lag bemerkte sie nicht - sie war leer. "Jack" Ihre Mutter sagte etwas.

Nur was? Sie verstand es nicht sofort. Jack...sie sagte den Namen ihres Vaters. Sie sah so schlimm aus...schrecklich blass, und sie machte die Augen nicht auf. "Mami... wach auf Mami.", sie umarmte ihre Mutter und weinte noch schlimmer. Doch sie sagte nichts, machte die Augen nicht auf und reagierte auf ihr rufen nicht. Sie musste etwas tun... irgendetwas. Panisch und ängstlich löste sie sich langsam von ihrer Mama und sah sie an. Notarzt... ein Notarzt. Sie musste einen anrufen. Wie war die Nummer? Die Nummer... sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und wischte sich dann ein paar Tränen weg. Sie wusste die Nummer nicht!

Wieso wusste sie die Nummer nicht? Wenn sie selbstständig sein würde, dann würde sie auch die Nummer auswendig wissen. Doch sie wusste sie einfach nicht. Tess rannte aus dem Badezimmer und dann auch aus der Wohnung. Panisch veranstaltete sie ein Sturmklingeln bei der Nachbarin. Verwirrt und etwas sauer öffnete diese die Tür, doch diese Wut schien verflogen als sie sah wie die kleine Tess aussah. "Mama...Badezimmer, Notarzt.", brachte sie zwischen ein paar Tränen hervor und sackte dann auf dem Boden zusammen. "Tess!", Die Nachbarin brachte sie in ihre Wohnung und legte sie auf die Couch.

Irgendetwas schreckliches musste passiert sein. Schnell rief sie den Notarzt und ging schnell in die Wohnung der Silverman's. Die Haustüre war immer noch auf, so konnte sie schnell zu Ruth. Sie erschrak, ganz schrecklich. "Oh mein Gott...", murmelte sie und fühlte den Puls der Frau. Schwach...war es ein Selbstmordversuch? Und dann entdeckte sie die Tablettenpackung...wie schrecklich. Wenige Minuten kam der Notarzt. Ruth Silverman konnte gerettet werden, doch auch dies konnte Tess nicht ganz verstehen. Sie wusste nicht, wieso ihre Mama so etwas getan hatte. Nein, eigentlich wusste sie ja gar nicht was ihre Mama da getan hatte.

Die Nachbarin hatte ihr nur erklärt das ihre Mutter sehr traurig gewesen sei und dass es ihr nun wieder gut gehen würde. Traurig. wegen Jack? Dass sie Jack's Namen gesagt hatte, hatte sie keinem verraten. Sie wollte nicht, dass es jemand erfuhr...war es wegen ihrem Papa gewesen? War sie wegen ihrem Papa so traurig gewesen?

Wenn es das war, dann würde sie niemals so traurig sein wollen. Nein, an diesem Tag hatte Tess sich geschworen sich niemals so sehr in einen Mann zu verlieben. Niemals... egal wie toll er sein würde, wie sehr sie in ihn verliebt sei. Niemals würde sie sich so in einen Mann verlieben wollen. Nein, sie wollte nicht so auf dem Boden liegen wie ihre Mama.


End file.
